Sense Of Exhaustion
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi cares for a battle weary Tomomasa....


Sense Of Exhaustion

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"Takamichi", a soft but smooth voice called out.

The young vice minister turned his head and got the shock of his young life: there, at the end of the archive stack, was Tachibana no Tomomasa. The general looked like death; Takamichi could see how worn out his friend was. "Tomomasa." He greeted the elder man as he came abreast of the teal haired Hachiyo. "I heard you were successful." A few weeks prior, the Emperor had ordered Tomomasa to defend Kyou against invading forces; the passing days had brought word of the fierce battle and then finally the success of Tomomasa and his men. Takamichi smiled gently at his partner and guided the weary officer to a nearby stool where Tomomasa gratefully sat. "Did you just return?"

"Hai," Tomomasa gave a huge sigh. "I gave my report to Okami and came directly here." Teal eyes lifted to meet concerned gold ones. "I have missed you."

Takamichi knelt and rested his hands on the generals knees, "I have missed you as well." He smiled into those wonderfully jeweled eyes. "How are the others?" He asked; along with the Left Guard, Tomomasa had taken Yorihisa, Tenma and Inori.

"They are well. Only minor , cuts and the like." Tomomasa could feel what was left of his strength fading. "I am sure Miko-dono is even now fussing over them."

"Most likely," the young court official agreed. "And you?"

"The same; just very tired." Tomomasa added.

"Hai, I can see that."

"Okami has ordered me home to rest, but I wanted to see you first." Tomomasa made a move to stand. "I know how you worry."

"Arigatou for thinking of me."

"I always think of you; just the thought of you keeps me sane." The general stood and stretched his drained body. He raised a strong hand and cupped his young friends cheek. "I shall take my leave then."

Takamichi watched his companion shuffle off with less grace than was usual and hurriedly caught up with him. "Would you like some company?" He asked as he laid a hand on one of Tomomasa's drooping shoulders.

"Can you leave this early?"

Takamichi smiled tenderly at the general, "Of course: for you I would do anything." He stated. It took just a few minutes for the vice minister to speak with his aide, leave some instructions and to gather some reading.

It was a short trip to the Tachibana estate where Tomomasa was welcomed home and Takamichi was greeted warmly. The vice minister followed the general to his private rooms where he studied his companion as he undressed and dropped his travel and battle soiled garments into a basket. He frowned upon seeing all the bruises, cuts and abrasions on the elder Byakko holder's body. He noticed several of the cuts looked red and would take care of them once Tomomasa had bathed. After holding open a yukata for his friend, Takamichi answered the knock on the shoji accepting a tray with tea and a snack. He turned back and saw Tomomasa had loosely belted the garment and was now just staring off into space. "Tomomasa." He called out gently. When dull teal eyes turned to him he indicated the tray he held, "I know all you want is your futon and many hours of undisturbed sleep, but you need to eat a little bit and have a bath." When the general nodded slightly and took a cup of tea, Takamichi went on, "Then I can treat some of your wounds; some look like they are going bad. You did not see the battlefield healer, did you?"

"Do I ever?" Tomomasa replied, making a face at the tea. "Where is my sake?"

"You wouldn't be able to hold it in your current condition. You can have some later."

Takamichi approached the bath house after speaking to Tomomasa's housekeeper. He tipped his head to listen for the sounds of his friend bathing and hearing nothing, became concerned. He slid open the door and saw Tomomasa sitting on a stool, yukata pooled around his trim waist. Shaking his head, he stepped inside and quickly undressed himself, donning another yukata. He approached quietly and carefully finished undressing Tomomasa.

"Gomen ne, Takamichi," the general's words were soft and sleepy.

"Iie, just relax."

"I think I can manage that." Tomomasa laughed lightly.

Takamichi took his friends strong chin in his slim fingers, "Not _too _relaxed." He clarified with a teasing smile. The vice minister carefully soaped and rinsed Tomomasa's injured body, taking care of the many wounds, and then taking another bucket of hot water drenched the thick, wavy locks of teal hair. He worked up a lather and listened when the general practically purred under his ministrations. Takamichi knew his friend absolutely hated having dirty hair. The golden eyed teen took a towel and dried the long length as best he could and taking the clip from his own hair, pinned Tomomasa's back. "All done. Can you make it to the ofuro or would you like some assistance?" In reply, Tomomasa stood on wavering legs and nearly toppled over but the quick actions of his companion saved him from the fall. "Some help is in order." Takamichi said.

After settling his partner into the steaming water, Takamichi quickly bathed and rinsed, washing his hair as well. All the while keeping an observant eye on the general who was quickly succumbing to the need for sleep. When he slipped into the tub, Tomomasa moved closer and laid his head on the vice ministers shoulder. Takamichi could feel tears start at the trusting move and thanked the Gods for returning Tomomasa safely and in relatively good condition. They sat together for quite some time, each relishing the sense of togetherness. When he felt the general going lax, Takamichi knew he had to get them both out and not wanting to ask for help and spoiling their time alone, gently shook his friend. "We need to get out." He told the sleepy man. "I need to treat your wounds and you need to sleep."

"Can sleep here." Tomomasa countered sleepily.

Takamichi laughed softly, "I do not advise that: you would drown." He reached down and tugged on one muscular arm, forcing Tomomasa onto his feet. The teen quickly dried the general off, dressed him in a clean robe, dried himself off, dressed as well and coerced the general to follow him back to Tomomasas rooms. Once there, Takamichi found what he had ordered: a basin filled with hot water, Tomomasa's medicine box and a light meal. He urged his companion to eat something while he thoroughly went over each wound, treating the ones needing it. Once he completed his task, Tomomasa's upper body was sporting several bandages as well as one leg. He then mixed a pinch of medicine into a cup of tea and handed it to his half asleep partner. He laughed to himself when teal eyes pinned him with a gaze.

"Takamichi." His name was a warning of retribution to come.

"Hai, I know. I did not want to trick you but you need the medicine." He smiled cautiously. "Think of it this way: you take the medicine now and you will avoid the physician later."

Tomomasa closed one eye, studying the vice minister with the other. "I will let you get away with it this time. But only because I fear I cannot properly punish you at the moment." His words were slightly slurred as his exhaustion took over.

Takamichi seeing his friends need for rest, took the tea cup from Tomomasa and with gentle hands helped Tomomasa into his futon. He smiled when the general sighed and rubbed his head against the bolster. "Do you need anything else? Are you warm enough?"

"This is fine." Tomomasa opened his eyes. "Takamichi, arigatou for taking care of me. It seems like I am on the receiving end of your care more often than you are of mine."

Takamichi took hold of one of Tomomasa's hand, "I take care of what is mine."

"As you are mine." Tomomasa replied. "Will you stay?" Those were the last words from the general as he finally gave in to his body's need for rest.

"My place is here. Sleep now." He brushed teal locks away from Tomomasa's striking face as he leaned down to press a kiss to the now sleeping general's soft lips.

* * *

FIN


End file.
